


Una noche contigo.

by daisuke_leps



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuke_leps/pseuds/daisuke_leps





	Una noche contigo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alan Varela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alan+Varela).



La eternidad es aburrida. Podría no serlo, pero no me puedo mover de aquí. Hace cincuenta años mi cuerpo yacía sobre el mármol que tengo justo debajo. Era el balcón favorito de mi madre, desde este punto se puede observar la entrada de los dominios y admirar el jardín trasero. Lo mas bello de todo era la vista que daba al salón principal. Mi amada Louise, mi hermana, mi confidente hacia las fiestas más exquisitas de la localidad. 

Todo se termino cuando decidí terminar mi sufrimiento durante una fiesta de mi hermana. Fue el evento principal de ese día. Nunca sabré si me pudo perdonar por haber arruinado su fiesta. Nunca podré saber si me habrá perdonado por dejarla sola. Mi espíritu se ha quedado pegado a este sitio donde todo cambio. Mi familia entera ha partido y soy el único que sigue aquí, el único que seguirá aquí. 

Los actuales residentes de esta mansión, ninguno me conoce. Mi historia fue borrada para olvidar aquella trágica noche. A pesar de ello, mi hermana conservo un retrato mío en su habitación. Es el único objeto que me permite estar todavía aquí. A pesar de ello, la familia no ha cambiado. La hija de Louise vive aquí. Casada con un acaudalado político le ha permitido mantener el apellido Crow y la mansión en pie. 

Cada mañana es idéntica. Una madre sale gritando de la habitación que esta justo detrás de mí. Mi habitación, o la que era mi habitación. Un joven reacio a seguir las instrucciones y el linaje familiar aposenta ahí. Espero que no termines como yo. Algo inusual como espectro que soy es que solo puedo escuchar las palabras que emiten las personas si están cerca de mí. Si se encuentran alejadas puedo percibir las ideas que emiten sus almas. Reconozco sus emociones y sus gestos corporales completan las frases que van diciendo. 

El tema del disgusto siempre era el mismo. “Estas en edad casadera y desprecias a toda señorita…” Imágenes de nobleza, enojo, preocupación, molestia se van agolpando mientras mi sobrina va caminando por el corredor. El joven aun sigue en su cama. Al parecer tuvo anoche compañía, no la que esperaban sus padres. No podría decir si incluso es la que el espera, pero la tuvo.   
Cada mañana es la misma. Existe movimiento después de medio día. El esposo de mi sobrina prefiere vivir en otro lado. Pero se dejó a cargo la residencia a este joven. Los sentimientos de romance, placer, belleza y sentido carnal brotan de mis aposentos cada noche. El regaño es el mismo casi cada mañana. Y el resto de la familia ni se presenta por el lugar. 

A lo largo del día veo a muchos sujetos atendido la casa. Pero nada me parece interesante. Considerando que no puedo moverme del sitio si quiero ver lo que pasa. Una vez lo intenté. Me arroje del balcón como aquella noche. Al llegar al piso todo se detuvo. Al igual que ese día. Veo a los sujetos quietos, el tiempo se detiene. Sólo puedo percibir la última sensación del individuo. Se me ocurrió la alocada idea de visitar el mundo. Nada me detiene. Sin embargo, sería muy egocéntrico de mi parte dejar todo detenido mientras me divierto. Por eso, estoy aquí en este balcón.

Una sensación brusca aparece detrás de mí. Veo al joven en la puerta. Exclamando por su madre. Mi sobrina se detiene, se gira y ve con cara materna a su hijo. El joven se acerca. Los veo hablar. El calor de la conversación aumenta. Vuelven a gritar. Realmente es irritante sentir ese mar de negatividades alrededor. Desciendo del balcón, el tiempo se detiene, los gritos cesan. Me conduzco hacia el jardín implorando por tener las puertas abiertas. Salgo al exterior, observo el espacio favorito que fue de mi hermana. Me acerco al rosal escarlata que esta al final. Cortó una de las rosas y retorno a la escena. Otra curiosidad es esta. Puedo interactuar con los objetos mientras este el tiempo detenido.

Le coloco la flor en la mano del joven. Regreso a mi sitio y reproduzco la escena detenida. El joven levanta la mano y muestra el detalle floral. La dama enternece su corazón. Idéntica a mi hermana, no puede ceder ante aquel detalle. La tensión se calma, sus rostros mudan, su sentir se enternece. El joven promete cambiar las cosas y como toda madre acepta aquellas palabras de esperanza.

Mi sobrina sale contenta del lugar con ese detalle que le otorgue. Louise, con cada uno de estos gestos imploro tu perdón en el más allá. Olvida mi egoísmo. El joven recapacita junto a mí. No emite ninguna palabra, pero su mente maquina un plan para arreglarlo todo. Música, alcohol, mascaras, danza. Habrá un baile esta noche. Sale disparado de la escena y no lo volveré a ver hasta unas horas antes del evento. Que pena no poder asistir. ¡Que fantásticas fiestas hacías!... que hermosos eventos realizabas… mi querida Louise. 

Cada hora pasaba. Cada detalle se colocaba. Mesas, sillas, fuentes, botellas, adornos… Todo parece volver a su sitio de antes. Me emocionaba ver de nuevo vivo aquel lugar. El servicio había sido contratado con el mismo detalle. El misterio de conocer a un nuevo amante, de no ser reconocido y disfrutar el momento. El romance se iba apoderando del lugar. Casi parecía que Eros descendía junto a mi lado para amenizar la obra. 

El sol se fue ocultado y el joven sale de su habitación con una vestimenta diferente. Un traje formal, guantes y una mascara que sólo dejaba ver los labios y los ojos. Su cabello negro no era el mismo que en la mañana. Su fragancia seduciría a cualquier ser viviente que pasase junto a él. Estaba listo para ir de cacería. La fiesta resultaría interesante. Espero al final de pasillo y observaba por una pequeña ventana que daba igual al vestíbulo. Los invitados fueron entrando, el servicio comenzó con el reparto del alcohol y detalles del anfitrión. Un momento después estaba mezclado entre los invitados. Era fácil reconocer su fragancia y el erotismo que emanaba.

Toda dama quedaba reducida ante él. Los jóvenes que asistieron identificaban a su principal competidor. El baile comenzó y todos se alinearon alrededor de él. La música de salón permitía a las parejas intercambiarse a los bailarines y no importaba si este fuese varón o mujer quedaba de alguna forma prendido a él. Fue toda una escena. Sus padres hubiesen estado orgullosos, el baile resulto impecable y los invitados resultaban alegres y en confianza. Llego el momento en que cada sujeto comenzó a buscar a su posible compañía de la noche. Sin embargo, el anfitrión se alejo a una esquina, oculto ante los demás observaba paciente a cada sujeto.

En mi mente surgía la misma frase de siempre. No has encontrado al indicado. La fiesta continuaba alegre. Algunos de los invitados claramente buscaban a ese sujeto que los había dejado atónitos sin encontrarlo. Al verlo podía notar que estaba cansado y aburrido. Nadie le interesaba. Un joven se acercó a él. Con gesto de reverencia le saludo y le ofreció una copa. Era alguien nuevo. Un invitado de último momento. 

Resultaba interesante. Alguien pudo encontrarlo y ofrecerle un gesto simple. Un cambio repentino se activo en el anfitrión. El interés resurgió en él. La seducción avivo su ser. Acepto la copa y le sonrió. Comenzaron a platicar. Algunos de los otros invitados notaron la escena. Aquellos que habían estado buscando al anfitrión se resignaron a conseguir algo. Ya había sido ocupado. Nadie sabia quien era. Nadie podría adivinar su identidad. Pero todos estaban celosos de él. 

El joven seductor levanto la mano. Su cuerpo no reflejaba ese ser erótico que entro al inicio en escena sino era un ser apasionado por la compañía que tenía. Chasqueo y la música empezó de nuevo. Todos atónitos por el cambio observaron a la pareja desfilar al centro de la sala. El ritmo y los pasos iban en sintonía con la música. Ambos fluían en armonía al danzar. El resto de parejas se unieron a la principal y el baile inició de nuevo. Un baile diferente, una danza más lenta y sensible al oído. Nadie intercambiaba parejas, al contrario, cada pareja se unía más a su compañía.

Lo has logrado de nuevo Louise. Sonreí al ver la escena. Cada sujeto se movía en armonía en el lugar. La música transformaba la escena en color rosa. Pero faltaba algo. Un detalle que sellase el encuentro. Descendí de nuevo. Todo se detuvo. Mire a la pareja anfitriona. Ambos sonreían el uno al otro. Uno con un gesto tierno y el otro con una mirada flechada. Al fin lo encontraste. Descendí de nuevo al jardín. Es la última rosa, mi querida Louise. Retorne al sitio en cuestión. Pude deslizar la flor entre las manos de los jóvenes que momentos antes estaban danzando. Los observé bien y sonreí. Me eleve a mi sitio y la fiesta continuo.

La música se detuvo. La pareja se separo y asombrados vieron la flor en sus manos. El joven misterioso la tomo y se la entrego al anfitrión. Este le tomo acarició levente la mejilla, se acercó a él y le beso delicadamente en los labios. Todo mundo los observaba, pequeños cuchicheos de asombro se comenzaron a oír. La pareja se separo y el anfitrión susurro algo pícaro al oído de su acompañante. Segundos después desapareció. El resto de invitados vieron alejarse al sujeto misterioso. La fiesta continuó. Horas después, el salón estaba desierto, las botellas y las mesas vacías.

Una figura se asomó al vestíbulo. El invitado no se había retirado. Del otro lado en las escaleras el anfitrión salió de su escondite. Se encontraron a la mitad del lugar. Se quitaron las máscaras, se sonrieron y tomándose de las manos se volvieron a besar. Mi corazón se enterneció y en ese momento. Me esfume del lugar. 

Fin.


End file.
